


Snapshot in the dorm room

by Madval29



Series: Snapshot of the Soulmark [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Hogwarts, M/M, snapshot, soulmark, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madval29/pseuds/Madval29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot in the life of Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. Just some fluff that I may expand on one day. Hope you enjoy. Also written because I haven't made/written a story in awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot in the dorm room

After three years in the Slytherin house, Albus assumed James would be over it. Or that he would be super busy with his fifth year OWLS. But no, James always has time to mess with Albus and shove him around a little. If Albus didn’t have his snake, Brian, his life would suck. Ok, so maybe it sucked anyway. Having a snake for a friend wasn’t the best idea, but Albus spoke parseltongue.

Albus decided to sleep; he was tired. Brian was asleep so no conversation there. As always, Albus threw off his shirt until it landed in front of his desk. Slipping out of the jeans, Albus kicked them until they were half on top of his shorts and half not. Whatever.

Albus climbed into bed in only his boxers and his socks. He managed to end up almost entirely on the bed, but then decided he was too tired to arrange himself. Albus just flopped down and as soon as his head hit the pillow snores filled the room. He had forgotten to close his bed curtains.

Scorpius was feeling self-conscious. He had just received his soul mark. It was a snake that was sprawled out from his upper shoulders to his back. There was no way he was going to find his soul mate. If it was a girl, well it was rare that they tore off their shirts. If it was a boy, well Scorpius wasn’t even sure if he was ready to admit the truth yet. So it must be a girl. There was no way it could be a guy, right? He’d never heard of anything like that before.

Scorpius spent a large part of his night staring at his back trying to memorize every intricate detail of the mark. He didn’t want to forget it. His father had once found a similar mark to his and wasted a year of his life with the wrong woman. Scorpius never wanted anything like that to happen to him.

Once Scorpius was convinced he had the mark memorized, he decided it was time for bed. He had heard the others come up hours ago. There also hadn’t been any noise in quite some time. Scorpius pulled his shirt back on just in case. He peeked around the door to double check there was no one out and about.

All the beds were closed except one. Albus’s. Damn, his back was on display and what a sexy back it was. No! Scorpius wasn’t supposed to think like that. He had a duty to his family. The Malfoy name needed to continue on. He couldn’t help himself, he needed to touch that sexy back. It was just too beautifully sculpted by quidditch and roughhousing with James.

But as Scorpius left the doorway of the bathroom and moved towards Albus’s bed to take a closer look. As soon as Scorpius touched Albus, a fire appeared on his back in the same spot as where Scorpius’s snake started. But it was just a fire. Except that fire was moving downwards and leaving a snake in its wake. Conveniently that snake was the same exact snake that was currently etched on Scorpius’s back. Well, shit. Now Scorpius still hasn’t heard of two men having the same mark, but he’d definitely seen it.

Scorpius traced the snake down Albus’s back. Albus shivered. Scorpius immediately pulled his hand back lest he is caught. Albus seemed to be stirring. So Scorpius hightailed it to his four poster bed and barely managed to maneuver under the covers when he saw Albus start to move. Scorpius turned his head and pretended to be asleep. He heard Albus fall back to sleep.

There was nothing he could do about it now anyway. He’d deal with it in the morning. Or in a year, or maybe a decade. Like after Hogwarts. Or maybe never. Scorpius wasn’t a daring person. He’d rather deal with trolls than confront his feelings and preferences.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the prompt generator: Setting: Modern AU Genre: Fluff Trope: Soul mates (Names, Timers, Idenfitying Marks, etc Prompt: Watching someone sleep Pair: Scorpius/Albus  
> I completely ignored the Setting but hope you enjoyed.


End file.
